1. Field of the Invention
The pool guard alarm of the present invention relates generally to the field of entry alarms, and, in particular, to a gate, door, or window alarm for use at a pool to ensure younger children do not access the pool area without proper supervision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pools can be dangerous, especially for young children who often wander into pool areas unattended. In an attempt to prevent this dangerous situation, many pool owners are required to install security measures on pool access points. Ideally, pools are kept safe by trained life guards, however, this is not always a feasible option. In the alternative, most residential and public pools are usually guarded by a fence that has one or more gates. The gates usually have some sort of security, such as a lock. Only adults or older children are given the keys to open the locks for entrance to the pool area. Problems arise, however, from misplaced keys and the inventory control required to account for each key can pose difficulties. Furthermore, the gate or door may be inadvertently left open after authorized entry, thereby allowing unauthorized use or entry by small, unattended children.
An additional prior method utilizes an alarm system designed to secure a single point of pool access. An example of such a device is my prior application entitled xe2x80x9cPool Guard Alarmxe2x80x9d issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,310, in which an alarm device is disclosed that allows entry to a pool area and then subsequently requires an entrant to reset the alarm system within a specified time period before an audible alarm sounds alerting others that unauthorized access has occurred. The alarm is powered by a 9V battery, which allows the alarm to be located independent of an electrical outlet. This system is effective at alerting adults to the unauthorized opening of a single point of pool entry.
While the devices described above offer a modicum of security, they are each only capable of securing a single point of pool entry. Typically, residential pools often have multiple points of entry, such as outside gates, doors leading from the residence, and house windows that all provide access to a pool area. Moreover, with respect to the alarm device described, battery power is used which may not alert of unauthorized entry if the battery is not replaced regularly.
The pool guard alarm of the present invention advantageously provides a sensor for detecting when a point of pool access has been opened, a delay timer connected to the sensor, an audio emitter connected to the timer, a power source, a reset switch, and a housing to contain the aforesaid components. The alarm is configured to detect the opening of a pool access point and activate an audible signal unless certain conditions are met.
The alarm sensor may include a magnet and a magnet sensor to detect the presence or absence of the magnet. The alarm may further have circuitry having preprogrammed instructions for receiving a signal from the sensor, activating the delay timer, and activating the audio emitter. The sensor may be connected to the delay timer by conductive wires, or wirelessly, such as through wireless transmissions. The delay timer may be configured to detect the passing of a predetermined amount of time, such as between about 5 and 20 seconds, and in some embodiments, 10 seconds. The housing, in some embodiments, is preferably constructed of an ultraviolet and water resistant plastic to withstand an outdoor pool environment. The power source may be any suitable power source, such as household current. The alarm may further be configured with a plurality of sensors for detecting the opening of a plurality of pool access points. The sensors may be wired in series or parallel with one another and with the circuitry. An optional external siren may be provided to emanate an additional audible signal.
According to another aspect, a pool guard alarm comprises a plurality of sensors configured to detect the opening of a corresponding point of pool entry. A delay timer is operatively coupled to the plurality of sensors and an audio emitter is coupled to the delay timer. A power source is provided to supply power to the aforementioned alarm components. A reset switch is further provided to reset the delay timer. The components mentioned above are housed in a housing. The alarm is configured to detect the opening of a pool access point and activate an audible signal unless certain conditions are met.
According to yet another aspect, a method of guarding a pool area from unauthorized entry in which an alarm system is provided having an audio emitter configured to emit an audible alarm. A sensor is located at each pool entry point and coupled to the alarm. The sensors are configured to sense when a pool entry point has been opened and send a corresponding signal to the alarm, which is powered by AC current. Once the opening of a pool access point has been detected, an alarm time delay device counts a predetermined amount of time. Upon the passing of the predetermined amount of time, an audible alarm is sounded unless the delay timer has been reset and the pool entry point has been closed.
Further advantages and applications will become apparent to those skilled in the aft from the following detailed description and the drawings referenced herein.